


A Study in the Good-Natured Mortal

by abp



Series: Studies [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one loves Bahorel more than Feuilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Good-Natured Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Two things you should know before reading this: Feuilly is a girl in this adaption and her and Bahorel are just friends. You can read it as more than that if you want, but the next bit in the series will get in the way.

Bahorel is loyal; he never abandons a friend. He swears enthusiastically and looks best in green. He’s tall and muscled and can lift Feuilly above his head; she knows this from _many_ experiences.

He would punch a man for insulting a lady, but only if the lady allows. Not because he’s worried about offending; he just knows a lot of ladies that would rather do the punching themselves. _( **You want me to kick his ass?** A little bit, yes. **Anything for you, dear madam.** Thank you, my fine sir.). _He puts hot sauce on almost everything he eats.

Bahorel was born in America but the country sees him as an Outsider. He’s Syrian by heritage. He knows Arabic and always gets chosen for “randomly selected” screenings at airports. He’s the worst at leaving voicemails.  

He likes boxing—likes _fighting_. Saturday afternoons, he drags Grantaire out to the boxing ring and comes home bloody and grinning. When he says “if you think this is bad, you should see the other guy” it’s less of a joke and more of the truth. Grantaire refuses to fight him.

He drinks and smokes in excess.

He sprawls out on furniture, taking up almost every inch of space. There’s always just enough left for Feuilly to squeeze in. _(Really, asshole? **It’s my couch.** Are you kidding me? Move over. **Make me** ). _He snores unapologetically and never wakes when Feuilly elbows him in the ribs. Thunderstorms frighten him, even though he won’t admit it—if he sleeps in Feuilly’s bed it’s because he _felt_ like it, not because of some storm.

His grandparents more or less raised him; he thinks of them more as his parents than anything. He has two little half-sisters that he loves. They climb all over him and demand stories. He always makes them warrior princesses with pet tigers because it’s their stupid joke. They roll their eyes and smile and shove him while he grins toothily.

When he first invited Feuilly to dinner to meet his family, he filled her head with lies. He made his family out to be very devoted Muslims and convinced her that meant she wasn’t allowed to look anyone in the eye—among other things. He laughed like a madman when she found out he’d made everything up just to embarrass her. _(You’re an ass. **It’s your own fault for being culturally ignorant.** I thought I could trust you! **Still your fault** )._His family isn’t even particularly religious. Bahorel isn’t religious at all.

He adopted her into his family.

Feuilly has only seen him cry twice: the day his grandfather died and at the funeral. Bahorel let her hug him and hold his hand. He has a tattoo on the top of his right foot of his grandparents’ names with their anniversary below. He let Feuilly get a matching one, even though it hurt like a bitch.  _(You sure it’s okay? **Yeah. You’re part of the family. Unless you’re too scared to get a little tattoo?** I will punch you. **Bring it** ). _

He has two more tattoos:  a dragon sprawled over his shoulder and part of his chest and _Feuilly_ in small and sharp letters on his right hip. (Feuilly had a matching _Bahorel_ on her hip; both are from a dare gone wrong that neither of them regret). He sings very poorly, but always loudly.

Bahorel has a natural affinity for math and science. He thinks in numbers and possibilities, as much as he dives recklessly into everything. Math and physics are his favorite subjects. He’s too impatient to tutor any of his friends. He works in computer repair and Feuilly accuses him of actually being a hacker. He never denies it, only grins.  

He doesn’t read much, but he prefers sci-fi novels when he does. _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ is his favorite. He plays for an ice hockey team and regularly gets thrown out for starting fights.

As rough and tumble as he looks, Feuilly sees him preening and primping in the mirror. Sometimes he makes muscles and she has to hold back her laughter until she manages to get photographic evidence. _( **You little shit! If you post that—** Too late, already on facebook! **I will kill you and no one will find the body.** Already sent ‘Ferre a text saying if I go missing, it’s your fault.)_.

He likes tearing things apart and learning how they work. He can fix just about anything. He makes a great wingman. He’s ridiculous at chess and only Combeferre can hope to beat him. When he laughs it’s loud and deep; he laughs a lot.

He acts impulsively and ends up doing a lot of stupid things. He speaks his opinions loudly—does everything loudly. As tough as his image is, he doesn’t care about looking ‘masculine.’ He has tea parties with his little sisters and lets them dress him up; he watches Disney movies with Jehan; he allows Feuilly to tote him around malls, dragging him through all the women’s departments and even underwear stores. He shares everything with Feuilly, even emotional stuff neither of them want to talk about.

He makes great spaghetti. He hates geese. He eats questionable leftovers and gets blood stains on the couch. He would do anything for Feuilly; he loves her and takes care of her in all the ways she needs. He sings cheesy lines from songs at her (and she answers back with the next line).

Bahorel is Feuilly’s best friend and she’s never letting him go.


End file.
